In general, a display device is a device for outputting an image. There has recently been disclosed a double-sided display device in which images can be watched on both sides thereof.
A conventional double-sided display device has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0785025 (Dec. 5, 2007).
The conventional double-sided display device is configured to include a lighting device for providing light to both sides and a first display and a second display disposed to face the both sides of the lighting device, respectively.
In the conventional double-sided display device having such a configuration, images can be watched on the both sides because the one lighting device is shared by the first display and the second display.
However, the conventional double-sided display device is problematic in that a manufacturing cost is high and a thickness is thick because the two sheets of displays are attached to the one lighting device.